


tree talks

by Fandoms_are_my_drugs



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Canon Divergence, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Leadership, POV Bellamy Blake, Peace, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_are_my_drugs/pseuds/Fandoms_are_my_drugs
Summary: “It’s hard running things” she says, proud.He had said those words to her after they had tortured Lincoln to try and comfort her all those weeks ago. He lets a little laugh escape and she beams up at him, proud of herself. That smile then turns to hurt.“Why did you leave?” she whispers, almost as if it were a confession.“I didn’t leave, I’m still here”“Bellamy” she pleaded.Or the meeting at the bridge is successful and a peace is formed





	tree talks

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so I really don't think I am going to finish my other fic, I just couldn't see the storyline as clear as when I started it. If I can figure it out it will be updated but I'm not sure. I'm also working on another au as well as exams so I don't know when I will have the time. Here is a short one-shot that I had an idea for so had to write. enjoy!

A silence fell over the camp as the kids started to gather what little food they each got and sat round the fire. It was mundane moments like this that made Bellamy miss being at war. Not that the peace and quiet wasn’t nice, but that was it, it was just nice. There was no thrill, no fear, and no excitement. With the war over and peace forming there was little to do. It had been a month since the meeting at the bridge and will be another two before the rest of the Ark came down. It has been a month of farming, building and creating a life here. Permanent huts and farms have been made and the drop ship was cleared and stocked. The ground floor was made into a hospital, the first floor was used for housing the injured and/or sick and the top floor was stocked with blankets, rations, water, medicine and what little weapons they had.  
Because they were at peace, the amount of people on watch had slowly lessened and lessened until it was now only Bellamy who did it in the evenings. That’s where he was as the sun started to disappear behind the mountains. He often spent the afternoon into evening sitting on a branch of the tree near the wall, looking out at the forest. He no longer fit into the leader role, they didn’t need him anymore, they had Clarke, she was better at leading them through times of peace; all he could do was fight. He still helped out where he could, collecting wood, hunting and some of the delinquents still came to him first with problems, but he was no longer in charge. At first Clarke had tried to include him but then she got too busy to talk to him first when it came to problems, so he stepped back. They still saw each other in passing, exchanging a nod but that was it. 

He stared out at the amber sky, thinking of his people, his home and a specific blonde haired, stubborn girl. His thoughts are interrupted by movement at the base of the tree and out of habit he reaches for the knife he secretly keeps on him. He peers down to see a yellow flash and a small hand reaching up making grabbing motions. He replaced his knife and leant down and offered his own hand, which she gladly took. He guided her through the foliage until she was sat next to him on the branch. She steadied her breathing while placing her hands next to her for support. Once she was comfortable she smiles up at him with a fake smile. He recognises as one he’s seen her offer Finn in passing, all teeth and never quite reaching her eyes. If it were anyone else sitting next to him he would have returned the smile and continued in silence, but this was Clarke and he could tell when something was bothering her. They had developed a great understanding of each other over their time as co-leaders, an understanding he is glad they haven’t lost.

“Princess” he said which caused her smile to grow genuine. “Want to tell me what’s wrong?”

It was a moment of silence where he worried he had crossed a line, that they weren’t there anymore, but then a smirk appeared on her face.

“It’s hard running things” she says, proud. 

He had said those words to her after they had tortured Lincoln to try and comfort her all those weeks ago. He lets a little laugh escape and she beams up at him, proud of herself. That smile then turns to hurt.

“Why did you leave?” she whispers, almost as if it were a confession.

“I didn’t leave, I’m still here”

“Bellamy” she pleaded.

“I didn’t think you needed me anymore, all I can do is fight” he muttered, head facing down. “You’re so much better at this then I am Clarke, they listen to you, I just hurt people. Did you know I actually miss war? What kind of monster misses war?” 

He remembers tell her what he was under a tree, just like now. The parallel stings his heart. His last confession was followed by Clarke saying she needed him, he isn’t sure that’s true anymore.

“You’re not a monster Bellamy, I miss it too. I don’t think it’s as much I miss the fighting and death but I miss having a purpose, I miss being that beacon of hope” she says, soft with her words. “And for the record I will always need you” 

She places a hand on top of his and he immediately turns his hand over and interlaces their fingers, watching their hands the entire time. When he does lift his gaze Clarke meets him. Her ocean eyes gazing into his. He swears he sees her gaze drop to his lips before she moves further towards him. This time he knows her gaze dips to his lips. He places his free hand on the side of her face and slowly moves forward, slow enough to leave her time to back out. But she doesn’t. She meets him half way pressing her lips into his. It was barely a kiss, just a chaste graze of their lips, but it was enough to leave him wanting more. They both pull back, foreheads resting on each other.

“Bellamy” Clarke says, barely a whisper, before his lips crash into hers.

This time there was nothing chaste about it. He kissed her like they had lead once upon a time, with passion and focus.  
When they pulled away, both breathless, Clarke rested her head on his shoulder and he placed a soft kiss on her temple.

“Please come back, for me” she muttered

“For you? Anything”

They stayed sat in the green of the trees when the sun took its final steps and revealed the darkness of night. She kept her head resting on his shoulder while he told her the story of each of the constellations that littered the sky. He could feel the rise and fall of her breath even out as she drifted off to slumber. She looked so content in this form, no crease between her brow and not an ounce of worry visible. He knew when she woke back up she would be back to her normal self but now he made it his mission to be there for her, they would do this together. They still had a week until the ark came down, a week to finish the huts and farms. If they had any chance of convincing the ark and the chancellor to stay where they were, per the agreement with the grounders, they had to have a fully functioning camp. Of course the chancellor didn’t know about the new found peace or agreement as the radio signal had cut out before they had a chance to tell them. Raven had been trying to fix it for weeks but to no avail. 

“Clarke?” Bellamy heard a familiar voice shout from the base of the tree.

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open, still hazy from sleep.

“What is it, O?” he called back.

“Where’s Clarke?”

“Up here, she was sleeping” 

“I’m coming” Clarke called, looking around for a way down.

It had taken Bellamy weeks of practise to find a safe way down and up, he had fallen a lot. He grabbed Clarke’s hand as he started to move along to the end of the branch. From the end you can jump to the one bellow, the along to the trunk and down two more, then swing around to the other side and jump down. He does so effortlessly, Clarke always one step behind and wary of her next move. When he reaches the ground he lifts his hands to help Clarke down just as she trips and falls on to him. They both lay on the floor, a mess of tangled limbs. She had fallen on top of him, her head resting on his chest.

“Ow” she says with a laugh.

They both burst into laughter, Clarke burying her head further into his chest to muffle the sound. Octavia then runs round to the other side of the tree, concern written all over her face which is soon replaced with confusion.

“Now there’s something I thought I’d never see” she says, humour in her words, which causes Clarke and Bellamy to laugh more.

They both scramble to get up as Jasper, Monty, Raven and Finn run up to them.

“We heard something, what happened” Finn says, eyes never leaving Clarke.

“Bellamy and Clarke fell out a tree” Octavia laughs.

Clarke turns her head to laugh into Bellamy’s chest and he drapes his arm around her waist to pull her closer, laughing into the crown of her head.

“Um, anybody gonna question this” Raven muttered, beginning to laugh.

“Yeah, what the hell is this?” Finn practically shouts, rage coming out of his every pore.

Clarke looked up at him; he knew immediately what she meant and nodded in return which made her smile grow even bigger.

“For those who don’t speak eye contact” Jasper jokes to which Bellamy rolls his eyes.

Bellamy leans down and plants a small kiss on her crown. Sure they had a camp to lead, problems to solve but from now on they would do it together and Bellamy thinks that may be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3


End file.
